wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Eat! (video)/Gallery
Gallery Let'sEat-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles Let'sEat-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesLogo-Let'sEat!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Let'sEat!TitleCard.jpg|Title card JeffinLet'sEat!.jpg|"Let's cook." MartinPlaza.jpg|"Let's cook." AnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|"Let's eat." RegMombassa.jpg|"Let's eat." MurrayinLet'sEat!.jpg|"Let's growl." PeterO'Doherty.jpg|"Let's growl." SaminLet'sEat!.jpg|"Let's work." GreedySmith.jpg|"Let's work." Let'sCook.jpg|"Let's Cook" (starring Mental As Anything) MurrayandMartinPlaza.jpg|Murray & Martin Plaza playing guitars CaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyinLet'sEat.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur ClapYourHandsWithDorothy-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Clap Your Hands With Dorothy" ClapYourHandsWithDorothy.jpg|"Clap Your Hands With Dorothy" MondayIsMuffinDay!.jpg|"Monday is Muffin Day" JeffandSam7.jpg|Jeff and Sam EnglandSwings3.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing on rope EnglandSwings.jpg|"England Swings" EnglandSwings2.jpg|Anthony, Jeff and Murray playing Maton guitars EnglandSwings4.jpg|Wags and Sam riding on bicycle AlabamaJubilee.jpg|"Alabama Jubilee" (starring Mic Conway) TheWigglyDancersinLet'sEat.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers MicConwayinLet'sEat.jpg|Mic Conway IMG_3115.PNG|Anthony, Sam and Murray DeaconJones.jpg|Deacon Jones PossumBrown.jpg|Possum Brown AuntJemima.jpg|Aunt Jemima One-LeggedJoe.jpg|One-Legged Joe IMG_3645.PNG|The Wiggles IMG_3646.PNG|Mic Conway on megaphone MicConwayinLet'sEat3.jpg|Mic Conway playing washboard and sound items MicConwayPlayingKazoo.jpg|Mic Conway playing kazoo HaveaLaugh.jpg|"Have a Laugh!" HaveaLaugh-FunnyFace.jpg|Captain Feathersword making funny face ILoveWafflesintheMorning.jpg|"I Love Waffles in the Morning" TuesdayIsTacoDay!.jpg|Tuesday Is Taco Day GoFar,BigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|Anthony in The Big Red Car GoFar,BigRedCar-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car GoFar,BigRedCar.jpg|"Go Far, Big Red Car" BigRedCarinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car FairiesClare,LuciaandMaria.jpg|Fairies Clare, Lucia and Maria DorothyandHenry10.jpg|Dorothy and Henry WagsinLet'sEat.jpg|Wags CaptainFeatherswordandTomMcGlynn.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Tom McGlynn AuntNellie.jpg|Aunt Nellie MicConwayinLet'sEat2.jpg|Mic Conway and the Wiggly Dancers MurrayandAuntNellie.jpg|Murray and Aunt Nellie OnAuntNellie'sFarm.jpg|"On Aunt Nellie's Farm" AuntNelliePlayingMandolin.jpg|Aunt Nellie playing mandolin Cook,Captain,Cook!.jpg|"Cook, Captain, Cook!" TheWigglesinCook,Captain,Cook!.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Cook, Captain, Cook!" HaveALaugh(Handstand).jpg|Captain Feathersword doing a handstand WednesdayIsWatermelonDay!.jpg|Wednesday Is Watermelon Day! AnthonyandDoctorJohnnyTaitz.jpg|Anthony and Doctor Johnny Taitz Dreidel,Dreidel,Dreidel.jpg|"Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel" SamandMurray6.jpg|Sam and Murray TomLove-Eatin'-Prologue.jpg|Anthony dressing up as Tom Love-Eatin' TomLove-Eatin'.jpg|"Tom Love-Eatin'" Sam_and_Anthony.PNG|Sam and Anthony CleanYourTeeth-Let'sEat.jpg|Clean Your Teeth Jeff_brushing_his_teeth.PNG|Jeff brushing his teeth YellowBird.jpg|Yellow Bird ThursdayIsBratwurstDay!.jpg|Thursday Is Bratwurst Day! HaveaLaugh2.jpg|The Wiggles in a different position while singing "Have a Laugh!" with Captain Feathersword HaveaLaugh-WackyDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing a wacky dance AnthonyandMicConway.jpg|Anthony and Mic Conway That'sWhatYouCallDigestion.jpg|The Wiggles in "That's What You Call Digestion" MicConway-That'sWhatYouCallDigestion.jpg|Mic Conway singing "That's What You Call Digestion" That'sWhatYouCallDigestion2.jpg|The Wiggles playing music SoundYourFunkyHorn.jpg|"Sound Your Funky Horn" HenryinLet'sEat.jpg|Henry playing bongo drums JeffPlayingKeytar.jpg|Jeff playing key-tar RagMop.jpg|"Rag Mop" RagMop2.jpg|Wags showing "AB" RagMop3.jpg|Henry showing "ABC" Dorothy,PickRosesWithMe-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy holding roses Dorothy,PickRoseswithMe.jpg|"Dorothy, Pick Roses with Me" JeffPlayingMandolin.jpg|Jeff playing mandolin FridayIsFishFryDay!.jpg|"Friday Is Fish Fry Day" HaveaLaugh-WobblyWalk.jpg|Captain Feathersword making a wobbly walk TomMcGlynn.jpg|Sam and Tom McGlynn SquidJiggin'Ground-Prologue.jpg|"Let's go squid jigging." HenryinSquidJiggin'Ground.jpg|Henry fishing on the S.S. Feathersword Sam,JeffandMurrayinSquidJiggin'Ground.jpg|Sam, Jeff and Murray playing Maton electric guitars SquidJiggin'Ground.jpg|"Squid Jiggin' Ground" (starring Tom McGlynn) IMG_3113.PNG|The Wiggles singing "Squid Jiggin' Ground" while playing music AnthonyandPaulinLet'sEat.jpg|Paul, Anthony, Bernadette and her baby Levi LeviFrench-Soler.jpg|Levi French-Soler PaulFieldinLet'sEat.jpg|Paul Field giving sleep safety tips SleepSafe,MyBaby.jpg|"Sleep Safe, My Baby" (starring Paul Field) SleepSafe,MyBaby2.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Sleep Safe, My Baby" SamandWags.jpg|Sam and Wags WonderfulWags.jpg|Wonderful Wags" TheWigglesinWonderfulWags.jpg|The Wiggles playing music in "Wonderful Wags" SaturdayIsaSultanaDay!.jpg|"Saturday Is Sultana Day!" WashYourHands-Let'sEat!.jpg|"Wash Your Hands" SundayIsSandwichDay!.jpg|"Sunday Is Sandwich Day!" Let'sEat-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene Let'sEat-ClosingScene2.jpg|"Let's sleep!" EnglandSwings-Prologue.jpg|Sam in deleted scene AlabamaJubilee-Prologue.jpg|Anthony in deleted scene ILoveWafflesintheMorning-2010Prologue.jpg|Jeff in deleted scene Cook,Captain,Cook!-Prologue.jpg|Sam in deleted scene #2 CleanYourTeeth-Let'sEatPrologue.jpg|Murray in deleted scene HotPotato-2010.jpg|Deleted Song: "Hot Potato" YellowBird-Prologue.jpg|Jeff in deleted scene #2 SoundYourFunkyHorn-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy in deleted scene FruitSalad-2010.jpg|Deleted Song: "Fruit Salad" RagMop-Prologue.jpg|Henry in deleted scene WashYourHands-Prologue.jpg|Anthony in deleted scene #2 GoFar,BigRedCar-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes video clip of "Go Far, Big Red Car" DorothyinGoFar,BigRedCar(BehindtheScenes).jpg|Dorothy in a behind-the-scenes clip of "Go Far, Big Red Car" AnthonyandPaulFieldinYellowBirdTake.jpg|"Yellow Bird: Take 2." Let'sEatBlooper.jpg|"OW!" Let'sEatBlooper2.jpg|"OW!" Let'sEatBlooper3.jpg|Anthony and Paul Field in blooper from "Yellow Bird" Let'sEatBlooper4.jpg|"OW!" Let'sEatBlooper5.jpg|"Ow." MurrayinHotPotatosStudios.jpg|Murray playing acoustic guitar in Hot Potatos Studios Let'sCook-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind the Scenes clip of "Let's Cook" HotPotato-WigglyWaffle.jpg|Bonus Wiggly Waffle Song: "Hot Potato" TheWiggles,ZoeandGemma.jpg|The Wiggles, Zoe and Gemma in bonus clip SamMoraninBonusClip.jpg|Sam in bonus clip EloiseIsabellaMoran.jpg|Sam showing picture his newborn Eloise Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Blooper Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries